Stronger
by Crystal Sapphire
Summary: Rikun is a shy little Riolu, after losing his best friend to team Rocket, he is determine to rescue his best friend, but first, he needs to become stronger.


Hi, my name is Rikun, I'm a Riolu, I live with my mother, my father and my little sister Zoey.

I live in the shinnoh region along with my best friend Chika the Chikorita.

Chika and I were playing by a riverbank when we saw a strange pokemon, it was pink, it had a long tail and it's glowing,

" what is that?" Chika got closer to the pokemon to take a better look, but it ended up flying away.

" let's go after it!" Chika sounded excited, " come on!"

I didn't like the idea, it was getting late and where the pokemon flew off was into a forest.

" let's not go, it's dinner time." but Chika was already heading into the forest, I didn't want to be left behind, besides, it'll only be a little while, right?

" wait for me Chika!" I chased after her into forest.

We spent hours looking for it, but it was no where to be seen, finally, the sun went down and the night time pokemons were coming out and it was almost our bed time.

" Chika, let's go back, our parents will be worried, we'll come back tomorrow." I was very scared and nervous, I didn't want to stay here anymore.

" I suppose you're right, let's go." Chika was rather sad than scared, nothing ever scares her , she was brave. the pokemons of our neighbourhood nicked named her " Chika the brave."

It was only a matter of minutes before we were lost, we couldn't find the way out, so we decided to ask the night time pokemons, but they ignored us, so we sat there on a rock hoping that maybe someone will find us.

" Chika, do you think our parents will be worried?" I move a little closer to Chika so I wont feel scared.

" what kind of parents will they be if they don't cared about their kids." Chika didn't seem scared at all, she seem rather annoyed than scared.

" Chika..." I was cut off,

" WHAT!" I never seen Chika this angry before, she was normally calm and playful, but it was different this time.

Chika's expression soften when she saw how scared I am,

" I'm sorry, is just that not only we didn't find that pokemon, we got trapped in this forest."

Chika sound sad now, " I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

" it's okay, I'm sure our parents will find us." I gave Chika a friend hug.

" I hope so." she hug me back. The moon softly shines on her face, I was shocked when I see a single tear running down her cheek, Chika never cries, ever, she was always positive and brave, but she cried this time, to tell the truth, I wanted to cry too, we're lost in this dark forest, and there is a chance dangerous pokemons lurks nearby, searching for yummy snacks, like us.

Before I knew it, I was crying.

A bright light shine over us, it wasn't the moon, or the move flash, two humans stood there, looking at us.

I quickly and stand up to protect Chika.

" what do we have here, a Riolu and a Chikorita, rare enough, they'll be perfect."

one of the human said putting down a cage.

" yes, let's bring them to the boss." another human said.

I notice they're both wearing black and a R on it, my mother told me there were a bunch of bad people call team Rocket who hunts rare pokemons, and told me to be extra careful.

One of the human push a button on the cage, a mechanical arm came out to grab me, Chika push me out of the way and she was grabbed and pull into the cage.

" Chika!" I cried.

" I'll be okay, run away before they catch you."

" I'm not leaving you!" a few more tears roll down my cheek.

" Go! Now!" Chika screamed.

One of the human pull out a pokeball and a houdour came out, the houdour charge at me, I stood there, too scared to move, then a invisible wall appear in front of me and houdour hit the wall instead, I turn to look at Chika, and realize that Chika had used reflect.

" go!" Chika spread poison powder through the spaces between the bars, the two human were too busy blowing away the poison to notice that I had ran away.

I ran as fast as I can while turn to look behind me every 5 seconds. I didn't realize that I had gotten out of the forest and my home was just in front of my eyes, but I didn't have the courage to go back home, not without Chika, so I walked back into forest, I decided to live there, I will find Chika and go home, before that, I need to get **stronger.**


End file.
